Japón
Japón (Japan en el doblaje Inglés, 日本 Nihon en el doblaje japonés) '''es un país de Asia Oriental y uno de los personajes principales en Country Stories, es uno de los pocos países no-humanos que existen, siendo su especie un híbrido entre humano y gato. Apariencia Japón tiene la piel blanco-amarillenta, cabello café suelto estilizado en 2 secciones simulando 2 coletas bajas. Cuenta con orejas y cola, ambas blancas y rosas, las cuales son completamente funcionales. Sus ojos son cafés con una gradiente azul cielo a la mitad. Ropa Casual Invierno Usa una playera blanca con collar rosa y mangas amarillas cubiertas por un suéter blanco, la playera tiene un corazón amarillo y una nota musical rosa sobre un pentagrama musical. Usa una falda amarilla con rosa, tenis rosas con cintas amarillas y un par de calentadores blancos. Verano '''TBA Personalidad Es muy fácil deducir el estado de ánimo de Japón, pues sus orejas y su cola son de mucha ayuda. Japón usualmente es una chica alegre y entusiasta, así como obediente por su instinto de gato doméstico, Japón es muy talentosa y tiene un gran sentido musical, siempre busca soluciones por el lado pacífico. Su frase gancho es "¡Déjaselo a Japónya!", a ella le gusta ayudar y es genial para los juegos de palabras ¿Sabes? Relaciones Estados Unidos: Japón considera a Estados Unidos como su dueño, por lo que suele seguir sus instrucciones y estar de acuerdo con todo lo que dice, incluso ha demostrado gustar de él Alemania: Todos temían que ellos se conocieran de nuevo, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ambos ahora velando por la paz, son grandes amigos y están en perfecta sincronía. Korea del Sur: Son mejores amigas, Japón parece preferir que Korea tenga amnesia, pues cree que de otra forma su amistad terminaría México: Japón sabe que no importa lo que pase, México siempre va a estar ahí. Ha visto detalladamente todo lo que hace respecto a ella, y no le queda ninguna duda. México es y siempre será su amigo de toda la vida Nueva Zelanda: Otra de sus grandes amigas Sobre su personaje * Su color principal es el Blanco * Su nombre humano es Yume, que significa sueños, pues los sueños son las cosas en las que se ha enfocado Japón después de renacer * Su primera aparición fue en el Capítulo 4 Canciones A lo largo de toda la historia, Japón presenta las siguientes canciones Originales * Cat-tastic~nya! * Strawberry Chasing! * 180° Terrifying Game * I Want to be by Your Side! * Lessons of the Cutest Hybrid Cover * Blowin' In The Mind * AH! It's a Wonderful Cat Life! * Senbonzakura (Como '''Japón '''e Imperio de Japón) "Senbonzakura" * I Want it All (Con Italia y Alemania) * It's On (Con Italia, Alemania, Estados Unidos, Reino Unido y Francia) * Usubeni Day Tripper * Cherry-picking days (Con Korea del Sur) Curiosidades * Se hace una referencia a ella en el Capítulo 7 * Es una gran fan de los grupos TWICE, TVXQ y KARA en cuanto a música extranjera se refiere * Ama las fresas más que a ninguna cosa en el mundo * Japón es una gran vocalista, de vez en cuando acompaña a México cuando él toca guitarraCategoría:Asia Categoría:País Categoría:Principal Categoría:Femenino Categoría:Personaje T1